Powers of X Vol 1 5
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = R.B. Silva | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = One more time, then. For the children. All right. I'm in. Tell me what you need. | Speaker = White Queen | StoryTitle1 = For the Children | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_1 = R.B. Silva | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Antonio Canova * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Unidentified others * * * ** ** ** * * * Nikolai Kardashev * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** *** **** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** * (Year One Thousand) ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * ** ** ** * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In the past, Professor X approaches Forge in order to realize his project of copying over mutant minds through Cerebro. Forge is initially skeptical, asserting that the means required to make those modifications do not exist on Earth. After Xavier reveals that he can solve the two biggest problems; energy supply and storage space, through Shi'ar technology, Forge agrees to build the modified Cerebro. Shortly before the founding of Krakoa, Magneto and X contact Emma Frost, asking for her aid in their plan of establishing a new mutant homeland. Emma initially dismisses the idea, claiming that Magneto in particular should know better, due to the Genoshan genocide. The pair eventually convince her, and reveal that they need the aid of the Hellfire Corporation to distribute the miracle drugs that will buy mutantkind its homeland. In exchange, they offer her a 50 year contract of exclusive distribution rights in addition to two seats on the twelve-person council that will govern Krakoa. They also ask that Emma recruit Sebastian Shaw for them, believing that while Emma can handle trade and negotiations with countries with whom Krakoa will have official relationships, Sebastian Shaw will be best equipped to deal with countries and parties that reject mutantkind's offer. Emma agrees to their terms, on the condition that she receive three seats on the council. With everything in order, Xavier sends out a telepathic call to all of Earth's mutants, including various adversaries of the X-Men, offering them a place on Krakoa. One of the mutants who is offered a place on Krakoa is King Namor of Atlantis. Namor rejects the offer, believing that Xavier's front of mutant supremacy is disingenuous, and tells him to return when he really means it. In the far future, the Phalanx have agreed to the offer presented to them by the denizens of Earth, but kill the First of Elders. Nimrod the Greater hints that the Phalanx serve even greater masters, a collective of machine-minds so massive and dense that they have collapsed into black holes, and whose collective intellect and power is indistinguishable from that of what human stories describe as god. The Phalanx serve their masters by converting matter into energy, and having accepted the offer, they will now absorb the collective intellect of Earth into their collective, but also consume the entire planet. | Solicit = As Cerebro does as it was intended to do, Sinister does what Sinister does best and the future comes to an end. Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (FF, NEW AVENGERS, INFINITY) continues his reshaping of X-History alongside breakout artist R.B. Silva (UNCANNY X-MEN). The Future of the X-Men begins here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included